Nine months, and 6 weeks of Insanity
by vampchick09
Summary: Jace and Clary are Married. Jace gets deprived of Clary when she ends up being pregnant. How long can Jace last before he goes Insane? *ONE-SHOT*


**Hey Readers, this is a One-shot that I had running through my head I needed to get it out! Jace and Clary are married and Jace gets deprived of Clary when the baby comes and goes a bit insane. **

**Well enjoy and this is Rated M… so you know what that means!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the M.I. series. :)**

* * *

><p><span>Jace's Pov<span>

We been married for 10 months, and life is great. Clary would cook my favourite meals, watch a bit of t.v. and best of all we would have sex anytime, anywhere. Life was amazing that is until she got pregnant. Clary started having mood swings and hungry cravings. One day she said. "Jace, baby I need Strawberry Shortcake! And if I don't have it in the next 10mins, I gonna freak. You got that?" she said menacingly.

"Sure, baby I'll… I'll run to the store and get it. Be right back." I said. Alec and Sebastian decided to tag along to annoy me.

"Oh man, Jace your sex life is over." Alec said.

"Shut up." I growled.

"Yup, your dick is gonna shrivel and fall off." Sebastian chuckled.

"Clary and I have a great life, it's only temporary."

"Riiight… you keep telling yourself that." Alec laughed.

When I came back she ate the cake like a ravenous beast. The only good thing about this is that her boobs are now gigantic and luscious. At first I liked her nice and petite boobs, they went well with her body shape. But damn! They are like size C or something. I would get hard just by looking at them.

* * *

><p><span>Nine months Later<span>

Clary was in Labour, screaming her head off. She had my hand in a vice grip. "Jace, you did this to me… I Hate you!" she yelled.

"I love you too baby." I winced "Ow…"

"Congratulations you have a baby girl." The doctor said.

"Aww, Lily Lightwood, she wonderful" Clary said as she gave me a peck on the lips.

The Doctor told us that we couldn't make love for another 6 weeks, and that Clary needed to recover from the birth.

* * *

><p>I groggily opened my eyes still exhausted from Lily waking us up over a 100 times. I was tenting in my boxers with morning wood, so I stretched and pushed my hand hard against it, wishing I could do something to relieve the tension.<p>

"Jace!" Clary shouted walking into the bedroom and scaring the shit out of me.

"What? Is something wrong?" I sat up straight up in bed at 3:30 in the morning.

"Look at these." Clary whipped off her shirt leaving her naked chest.

_Holy fudge nuggets!_ I starting not to swear now that baby is hear. Believe me when I say her boobs are gigantic. It took everything I have not to bury my face into her.

"They hurt." Clary whimpered, she came over and sat on the bed and started to caress them. It felt like I was watching a porno movie.

"Jace, what's wrong?" I gulped. "Would you like… for me to um… rub them for you? Or… kiss them maybe?" I braced myself for an outburst.

"Ohh… that would be soo great." She moaned.

My hands went straight for the prize. "Oh… Jace baby that feels soo good." I massage them harder and she moans louder, "Jace…" I bend my head lower and lick her nipples. If I can't have sex, then I at least get the consolation prize. From licking I went to sucking and soon her nipples were squirting milk into my mouth.

"Ahh… Jace that's for the baby." Clary said trying to pull away.

"Jace, seriously you're going to starve Lily."

"Fine, sorry I was trying to make you feel better." I said.

"You did… G'night." Ugh!

* * *

><p>This past few weeks have been torture, I would have to go to another room when Clary would whip out her boobs to feed Lily. I couldn't handle seeing her boobs and not do anything. But today is the day Clary goes to the Doctor to give us the "green light." We left Lily with Izzy so that I could take Clary to the Doctors.<p>

"So how was the appointment?" I try to act casual.

"Good." Was all she said.

"Did he say anything about… sex?" I asked. She gives me a smirk, her voice gets lows and sultry and whispers in my ear. "I want you, to fuck me real hard till I forget my own name." She nearly gave me a heart attack. That wouldn't turn out well while driving.

We arrived at the Institute and I know we weren't gonna make it to the bed. So I pulled her into the elevator and had her against the mirrored wall. Clary's leg was hitched on my hip and we assaulted each other's mouths. "See what, that tongue of yours has done, beautiful? See what state you have me in?" I whisper in her ear. She suddenly stops and unwraps herself from me… PING!

Mayrse, Izzy, Alec and Max enter, we exchange pleasantries. "Well, how did it go?" Izzy asked.

"It was… good." Clary said. Then the worst thing happened the elevator stopped, but didn't open; we were at the Kitchen level.

"Ok that's it!" I yelled, I couldn't take this anymore I took out my stele and drew an opening rune on the door. "Get out now!"

"You don't have to be such an ass about it!" Izzy said. Clary was about to leave too, till I got a hold on her wrist. "You stay." Once the door closed I hit the stop button.

"No more Interruptions." I said. I took the straps of her green polka dot dress and slid them off her shoulders. Clary hands went to unbuckle my jeans, releasing my throbbing dick. I went commando today since today was the appointment.

"Oh Jace, I need you Now!" Clary grabs my dick and starts pumping up and down. "Holy Shit." I thrust directly into her soaking wet core hard and fast. While I pull my mouth away and start sucking her breasts. "Oh… its coming!" she yells. That's when I stop,

"Babe face the mirror wall, so I can watch and fuck you from behind."

She quickly turns as I thrust in hard. "Holy SHIT!" she screams. "Who do you belong to?" I say "JACE!" she screams as we both hit our high. Her body goes limp against me. I hold her up and bend down to grab her dress and zip it up.

"Clary, I love you."

"Me too." She gasps.

**Well there you go! I hope you like it… hehe *wiggles eyebrows* Well ok then Review and catch cha later!**

**-Vampchick09 ;)**


End file.
